vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Elijah
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Elijah. They met when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her in order to gain their freedom by handing Elena over to the powerful Original. Season Two When Elijah enters Rose's hideout, he is initially skeptical about Elena being human, believing her to be Katherine, but when he smelled her, he was convinced. He then decapitated Trevor for his role in Katherine's escape in 1492, and compelled Elena to tell him where the moonstone was. When Stefan and Damon arrived, Elijah ignored them and tried to leave with Elena, but she threw a vervain bomb in his face. When he tried to kill Stefan, Damon impaled him against the wall with a coat rack, but he he awakened hours later. Elijah used a locator spell to find Elena when she decided to give herself up to Klaus. He entered the room, killed Cody and his friend and sped away. Elijah later met with Elena at her house, offering to protect everyone she loves in exchange for essentially allowing him to use her as bait to lure out Klaus so that Elijah could kill him. She agreed without hesitation. When Elijah resurrects after Alaric pulled the White Ash Wood dagger from his chest, he went straight to Elena, using a few pebbles as high-speed projectiles to shatter the door of her family's lake house. Elena makes him promise to continue to protect her loved ones even if they've harmed him, giving him extra incentive by stabbing herself and he offers to heal her as Klaus needs a living and human doppelgänger to complete the ritual. He hugs her, but she stabbed him in the chest, killing him again. Later, when Bonnie fakes her death to protect her, Elena removes the dagger from Elijah's corpse, reviving him a second time. When he wakes up Elena comes to him and he says Katerina thinking she was her and gets a Flashback, they take ride outside . talk later they are inside the Lockwood mansion and Elijah explains everything about Klaus the curse the existence of the vampires. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: (sniffing Elena) Human. It’s impossible. Hello there. :Elijah: Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. :Elena: (to Rose & Trevor) Please, don't let him take me. :Elijah: (offering his hand to Elena) Come. :Elena: No, what about the moonstone? :Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone? :Elena: I know that you need it, and I know where it is. :Elijah: Yes. :Elena: I can help you get it. :Elijah: Tell me where it is. :Elena: It doesn't work that way. :Elijah: Are you negotiating with me? :Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat-- You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? :Elena: I'll come with you. Don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out. :Elijah: What game are you playing with me? :-- Rose. Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose17.jpg 20i8ihe.png tumblr_ld9swuCuzv1qdbf6eo1_500.gif tumblr_lk1q46ki9W1qa1laco1_500.gif tumblr_lk5zz1xmg91qe7u6go1_500.gif Category:Relationships